Acompáñame a estar solo
by Aiin Yoon
Summary: Poner en palabras lo que siento por el no seria suficiente... CranexOC
1. El primer dia

"Iris ¿En donde dejaste mi tarea?" grito una chica de pelo rojizo mientras buscaba frenéticamente en las pilas de papeles, una puerta blanca se abrió lentamente para revelar a una chica de pelo negro con una expresión de aburrimiento mientras cepillaba sus dientes. "Hay un botoncito en la pantalla donde dice imprimir" dijo la chica llamada Iris cerrando la puerta con fuerza causando que se callera una de los muchos marcos con fotos que colgaban en la pared. "Ah si" dijo la chica imprimiendo la tarea que tanto tiempo le había llevado. "¿Me pondrás un diez verdad?" dijo la chica mientras esperaba a que se imprimiera su tarea. "El profesor Crane los calificara no yo" dijo Iris saliendo del baño amarrando su pelo en una coleta. "Ah podrías um… usarlas" dijo la chica tomando los pechos. "Eh Ake no creo que el profesor le caiga muy bien que vaya y le ponga mis pechitos enfrente de su cara" dijo Iris con una voz monótona tomando su bolso y después su computadora. "Entonces pasa tu mano por…" "No voy a hacer eso, no tengo la culpa que estés en su clase, solo para observar que bien se ve mientras escribe" dijo Iris con desdén mirando a Ake, "Psh… claro que es un mango el profesor Crane por que no lo seduces o algo, así tendría diez" dijo Ake, Iris la miro "Um… déjame pensar, claro que no" así esta salió de la habitación antes que su compañera de cuarto se le ocurrieran otras cosas.

"Hasta cree" dijo Iris mientras envolvía su cuello con la gran bufanda azul caminando hacia los desolados pasillos del edificio de facultada de psicología de la universidad de ciudad gótica. Estos pasillos estaban muy desolados en las horas de la mañana no sabía el por qué el profesor Crane la citaba tan temprano si lo único que hacía era calificar, le podría haber dado los ensayos y así podría quedarse en cama unas tres horas más. Las grandes zapatillas era el único ruido que se podía oír en el desolado pasillo obscuro gracias a que algunas lámparas parecían tener un corto circuito. Dio un gran suspiro, se detuvo en la puerta blanca con una ventana opaca con grandes letras grandes que leían Dr. Jonathan Crane. Tomo el mango de esta y entro silenciosamente. No había nadie por el momento. Dejo su bolso en la silla que estaba pegada justo debajo del encendedor. Camino hacia su escritorio en donde vio un montón de papeles, y la nota que siempre le dejaba, casi nunca lo veía en persona, unas tres veces lo había visto a lo máximo, después de toda su licenciatura iba dirigida hacia la química no la psicología, pero parecía que al profesor no le importaba.

Miro al reloj colgado justo arriba de la puerta de la habitación que anunciaba que eras las siete de la mañana. Comenzó a leer los ensayos de los estudiantes, eran aburridos y a veces eran hasta incoherentes se sentía mal al ponerle malas calificaciones, estaba tan entretenida leyendo el ensayo de su compañera de cuarto que no se dio cuenta de la presencia del Dr. Crane en la habitación, "Miedo a subir de peso, pero que miedo tan tonto" se dijo Iris mientras daba un risita y siguió leyendo el ensayo. "Un miedo muy vano si me lo pregunta señorita Yoon" dijo el Doctor Crane a Iris, que solo sintió un escalofrió yendo por su espalda, Iris cerro la boca y se dio la media vuelta. "Ah claro, vano" dijo esta, el Doctor Crane miro a la chica, desde que había aceptado más bien sido amenazado que si no tomaba un ayudante se iba a despedir de su plaza como profesor, y que mejor que una chica que no tenía nada que ver con su especialidad.

"Parece que los miedos para usted son ¿estúpidos?" dijo el profesor mientras veía las calificaciones que la chica le había puesto a los ensayos de sus estudiantes. "Pues, no pero… son miedos demasiado vánales como usted lo puso" dijo Iris, el profesor miro a la chica que lo miraba nerviosamente. "¿A que le tiene miedo usted señorita?" le pregunto el profesor, Iris lo miro y dijo. "A nada supongo" dijo esta.

"Nada, ni a las arañas a morir, por poner unos ejemplos" dijo este mirando la reacción de la chica. "Pues a que me explote un químico pero eso debería ser a mi estupidez desde un principio" dijo Iris tratando de no dejar escapar esa sonrisa tan estúpida que le salía, nunca había hablado con un chico, bueno el profesor Crane no era un chico exactamente pero sí que era guapo, además que tenía unos 3 años mas que ella y eso en su pequeña mente lo hacia un chico. "Entonces induce que los miedos son errores de nuestra parte" le pregunte el profesor, Iris no sabía que responder su especialidad era la química no como trabaja el cerebro. "Pues si por ejemplo al miedo a subir de peso, tú tienes la culpa ya que sabes si te comes ese pastel de chocolate engordaras, si sabes que la araña no te va a hacer nada si te alejas" dijo Iris, se dio una bofetada interna al mirar la cara del profesor Crane.

"Hahaha dios Iris, cómo pudiste decirle eso el es un profesor de psicología no un maestro de la química" decía Ake mientras comían su pequeño almuerzo fuera de la cafetería en la tranquilidad de los arboles. "Cállate, va a pensar que soy una loca estudiante fumando mariguana y inyectándome cocaína" dijo Iris poniendo la cara contra su libro de química analítica. "Vamos Iris no es para tanto" dijo Ake, pero después soltó una risita. "No, vieras visto con qué cara me miraba; me sentía como ratón de experimento" dijo Iris recordando esos ojos azules mirándole. "Ah pobrecita pero es tan guapo, yo me le hubiera lanzado y besado apasionadamente" dijo Ake tomando el libro. "Ah profesor Crane, es tan guapo" dijo está empezando a besar el libro.

"No pensaba que amaba tantos los libros señorita López" dijo una voz detrás de las dos chicas. Ake bajo lentamente el ahora babeado libro de química, "Eh si, le mostraba aquí a mi compañera que el chocolate no se debe de desperdiciar así" dijo Ake, Iris le miro y levanto la ceja. "Yo no… "iba diciendo Iris pero Ake le miro y sonrió malévola indicación que si abría la boca iba a decir algo muy malo. "Se me derritió la barra dentro de mi bolsa…" "No tiene que explicarme nada, solo le vengo a avisar que la espero a las 7 en mi oficina" dijo el Profesor Crane, se dio la media vuelta y se alejo de las dos chicas que se quedaron con la boca abierta.

"Uh… se me hace que son novios" dijo Ake, Iris se puso roja, "Ves hasta estas roja, ¿Qué tal besa?" dijo Ake con un sonrisa malévola. "No se… Mira no somos novios soy su ayudante y nada más" dijo Iris, "Pero te quiere ver a las siete, además te pudo haber mandado un mensaje o llamado, pero no vino aquí" dijo Ake. Iris se puso a pensar, si Ake tenía razón, pero tal vez quería que le limpiara la oficina o algo así.

Iris caminaba bajo la negra noche hacia el edificio de facultad de psicología, sintió vibrar su teléfono. "Ake y sus incitaciones" dijo Iris sacando el teléfono celular del bolso de su chaqueta. Miro la pantalla que leía Dr. Crane. Encogió los hombros ya que el profesor pegaba una nota en su ventana, o sobre los ensayos para calificar o le llamaba, pero nunca un mensaje de texto.

Iris dio la media vuelta para encontrarse con una persona enmascarada. "Uh…. ¿Qué haces por aquí muñeca?" dijo una voz escalofriante bajo la máscara. "nada que le importe" dijo Iris dándole en la cabeza con su bolso, este se tomo la cabeza, Iris tomo el momento y lo tomo por los hombros dándole un rodillazo en las partes bajas. El agresor cayó al suelo pero rápidamente pero Iris ya había de desaparecido

**Que no leíste bien **le reprocho el espantapájaros a Jonathan que ahora tenía control sobre su cuerpo.

Leí bien dijo este, si había leído bien el currículo de la chica nada de lo ordinario como clases de karate o judo, una presa fácil si le preguntaban.

**Pues vuélvelo a leer **indicó este caminando hacia los laboratorios de química.

Iris estaba agitada por correr, estaba en los laboratorios de química. "Pensabas que no te iba a encontrar" dijo la voz, esta se volteo rápidamente pero antes que volviera a darle con el bolso la con su químico. "No caigo por lo mismo"


	2. Nada Ni Nadie

Iris sintió un fuerte de dolor de espalda y cabeza. Parecía que había tenido una gran fiesta y bebido todo el alcohol que había ella, sentía que su cerebro iba a explotar en cualquier momento, su espalda estaba contra una cama de metal, el frio de esta, hacía parecer que pequeños alfileres atravesaran su piel. Trato de gritar pero una cinta se lo impedía, trato de usar sus manos, pero también estaban sujetas con lo que parecía un cinturón, y sus pies también. Comenzó a tratar de quitárselos pero estaban demasiado apretados, podía sentir caliente y supo que moretones se estaban formando.

Abrió sus ojos, miro a su izquierda y a su derecha, solo había dos canceles azules oxidados con botellas blancas y opacas. "Por fin" dijo la voz escalofriante, Iris dirigió su mirada hacia arriba, solo para encontrarse con la máscara hecha de lo que parecía un saco de papas. Iris trataba desesperadamente de hablar pero la cinta se lo impedía. "Perdón pero no te puede entender"

El hombre tomo de su lado izquierdo de un carrito de material quirúrgico, una jeringa pequeña con un líquido verde. "Solo quiero probar algo" dijo este inyectándole muy bruscamente el liquido verde en su brazo derecho. Podía sentir el líquido, lo caliente de este ir por sus venas hasta que llego a su sistema nervioso, sintió que su vista se nublaba, y empezó a gritar por debajo de la cinta...

**Entretenido** dijo el Espantapájaros al ver a la chica con una mirada de terror mirándolo.

"Hola" dijo este, la chica lo miro y comenzó a patalear, se podían ver las gotas de sudor en su frente, miles de lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus rojas mejillas. El espantapájaros sonrió, esto es lo que le llenaba de vida, el terror que causaba el miedo en las personas, los gritos de dolor... "Ah sí" dijo este arrancándole de un tirón la cinta canela.

"Por favor no, mama no, ya no lo voy a hacer" gritaba Iris desesperada, "Mami, no lo voy hacer bien" dijo está mirando fijamente al rostro de su madre, en el espejismo que esta veía su madre estaba enfrente de ella con cuchillo en mano. Podía sentir que sus pulmones parecían no responderle su respiración se hizo mas y mas pesada. "Boo" dijo su madre con una voz extraña, y ahí se desvaneció.

"Hm... Interesante, parece que su madre la torturaba" dijo el espantapájaros desabrochando los de sus muñecas. _La vas a dejar ahí_ dijo Crane. "Pues sí, si no quien nos ayudara a calificar a esos ridículos ensayos, así tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo"

En el cuarto blanco del hospital, Ake miraba su amiga Iris tirada en la cama del hospital durmiendo tranquilamente con dos intravenosas en sus mano izquierda y una mascarilla de oxigeno. Giro la cabeza al oír que la puerta se abría bruscamente azotándose contra la pared. "¿Ahora qué pendejada hizo?" entro su madre, era una señora de unos 40 anos, vestida con un traje elegante apestando a alcohol.

Iris al oír esa voz, empezó a abrir sus ojos. "Milagro está viva" dijo su madre tabaleándose hacia su lugar. "Entonces ¿qué estupidez hiciste ahora?" dijo su madre dándole pequeñas cachetadas. "Señora Yoon, fue secuestrada..." "¿Secuestrada? Jajaja ¿por quién? Ni un espantapájaros le haría caso " comenzó a burlarse su madre.

"No creo que sea cuestión de risa, señora" se oyó la voz fuerte y clara del profesor Crane. La madre de Iris se detuvo y lo miro con una mirada amenazadora. "¿Y quién usted, su novio o es su amante hm?" Dijo la madre de Iris. "Señora puede bajar la voz" entro una enfermera. "No y no quiero ¿algún problema?" vocifero la madre de Iris. "Madre por favor" dijo Iris tratando de mantener su voz a un nivel apropiado.

"Corres a tu querida madre. Malagradecida por eso lo que te pasa" dijo su madre mirándola con odio. "Eres igual que tu padre de desagradecida, deberías de haberte muerto junto con el" grito está sacando de su bolso una pequeña garrafa dorada. "Señora le pido que se retiro" entro un oficial de policía. "Claro que me largo, ojala te hubieras muerto" dijo su madre mirando a Iris.

La mujer se retiro, "No le hagas caso" dijo Ake a su amiga, que comenzó a derramar lágrimas sobre sus mejillas. "No tiene razón me hubiera muerto, no mi padre y mi hermana todo fue mi culpa, por querer un helado." Dijo esta soltándose en llanto. Ake se acerco y la abrazo. "No llores no fue tu culpa, fue de un borracho"

El profesor Crane estaba anidado, **Hm... Entonces eso es** rio el espantapájaros. _Una madre abusiva todos la tienen y no terminan como ella, debe de haber algo más_ le comunico el profesor. **Por favor Johnny esas son las mas fáciles de manipular** se carcajeo el espantapájaros. **Mírala como llora ve y consuélala, mira que se lanzara a tus pies y hará todo lo que digamos, necesitamos ese benceno**

"Ah profesor lo siento" dijo Iris limpiado sus lagrimas con la sabana con la que estaba tapada. Ake se levanto y sonrió. "Bueno voy por un café, ¿quiere un profesor Crane?" Le pregunto Ake, "No así estoy bien, solo vine a decirte que no te preocupes por el resto del semestre" dijo el profesor Crane a Iris. "No estoy bien" dijo Iris. Ake miro a Iris de reojo. "Digo una semana estar bien"

Una semana después...

"Iris no creo que se prudente, fuiste secuestrada y tu como si nada" dijo Ake desde su cama. "No paso nada, ya hasta se me olvido" dijo Iris con una risita. Pues en parte no, la había traumado cada vez que salía metía la mano dentro de su bolso donde llevaba ahora una lata de gas pimienta, y una gaza sumergida en agua de cloro. Miraba casi tres veces detrás de su hombro cuando era de día, de noche ni salía, ahora le tenía un miedo indescriptible a la oscuridad.

"De acuerdo, si quieres te acompaño" dijo Ake levantándose estirando sus brazos. "No está bien, duerme, estaré bien" dijo Iris tratando de calmar su ansiedad, si era de mañana pero la oscuridad aun reinaba en los cielos. "De acuerdo, solo aprieta uno y listo" dijo Ake, Iris había ahorrado para una nueva computadora pero Ake le había hecho gastar en un nuevo celular.

Iris se despidió de Ake. Cerró la puerta y empezó a caminar por el desolado pasillo del dormitorio. Se podía notar aun la oscuridad atreves de las ventanas. Había ido a tres sesiones con el psicólogo de la escuela pero por alguna razón, no le creía le decía que se había inventado todo para llamar la atención. Tal vez pero ese orificio pequeño en su antebrazo le decía lo contrario.

Tomo un gran suspiro y abrió la puerta, era una mañana fría, pero primaveral se podían oír los cantos de los pájaros. Su cuerpo se negaba a caminar. "Vamos" se dijo tratando de dar un paso, miro su pierna que temblada demasiado. "No te va a pasar nada" se dijo pero su cuerpo parecía no comprenderle. "¿Hablando sola señorita Yoon?"

Iris giro su cabeza a la izquierda para mirar al profesor Crane, caminando hacia ella con una mano metida en el bolso de su bata y otra con una bitácora azul. "Eh" dijo Iris con una risita, 'Bien ahora piensa que eres una loca adicta, y hablas sola` se dijo. "Estaba solo checando si traía todo, es voz alta"

"Por supuesto, me parece que vamos al mismo lugar" dijo el profesor Crane. **Dios Jenny podrías decir algo mejor, suenas como niño de secundaria** se rio el espantapájaros. _Cállate_ pensó él a regañadientes. **Oh si claro** dijo espantapájaros sarcásticamente.

Los dos comenzaron caminar por el pedroso camino hacia la facultad, Jonathan comenzó a notar el extraño comportamiento de la chica, su celular casi a punto de ser destruido por la gran fuerza por lo que lo tomaba, y su dedo índice en el uno, su mano derecha estaba metida en su bolso. **Oh pobrecita** dijo en tono burlón el espantapájaros. También noto que veía mas casi para atrás, que por donde caminaba.

Iris miro para atrás sin darse cuenta que había en piedra salida en su camino, su pie derecho se quedo atrás y su pierna izquierda que iba más adelante la desbalanceo y cayó en el pavimento lleno de piedras, puedo detener su caída con su manos, con el precio de algunas piedras pequeñas en su manos. "¿Estas bien?" Le pregunto el profesor Crane. **Hahaha no pues sí, la traumamos**

Iris sintió su cara a llenarse de sangre, el calor en sus mejillas y sus orejas era insoportable. "Ven vamos, tenemos que limpiar esas heridas" dijo el profesor tomando el brazo de Iris. "Ah creo que me torcí el tobillo" dijo Iris mirando a su pie izquierdo, estaba en una posición muy rara. "Deje llamarle a Ake, para que..." No termino, el profesor Crane ya la había tomado en sus brazos. **Oh el caballero en su armadura brillante, hoy parecer ser nuestro día de suerte Johnny**


End file.
